Sleeper
by Psikitty
Summary: Ianto Jones is a prisoner of UNIT.  What do they want from him, and why are they convinced he isn't who he says he is? Jack/Ianto Spoilers up through COE. This fic is in hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sleeper  
>Written by: Psikitty <p>

Status: 1/?

Warnings for this chapter: None  
>Pairing: JackIanto (eventually)  
>Summary: UNIT has a prisoner they have been trying to interrogate for months. Now he's finally willing to talk. Takes place after COE.<br>Disclaimer: This is the work of a fan. No money is being made from this.

_UNified Intelligence Taskforce _

_London_

_Interrogation Report_

_Subject: Prisoner #84635673_

_Session Number: 12_

_Observations: Prisoner appears to be in good health (see Medical Report). Hair is growing back, must remind his handlers to have him sedated and shaved. _

_Prisoner is wearing standard issue black UNIT prison uniform and white socks._

_Prisoner seems more amused than angry. Considering that this is his twelfth session,(see Interrogation Reports 1-11) this is either a sign that he's becoming more relaxed in my presence, or he planning something new._

UNIT Medical Officer, Dr. Charles Green, put down his pen on the table and looked at the man sitting across from him in the sterile, white room. Over the six months since he'd been assigned to the case, Charles had seen the prisoner have a myriad of emotions. Confusion, disbelief, rage, despair, Dr. Green had seen it all. He'd been there when the prisoner had tried to attack a guard with a carelessly misplaced pen. That had been during their second session. Since then, the prisoner had been restrained to his chair for the duration of the following sessions. He'd tried to sort out the incoherent babbling and rapid fire questions of the first day as the confused man screamed at him to explain what was happening.

Yes, Dr. Green had seen the prisoner do many things. But he'd never seen the sly smile that curled his lips now. That smile didn't reach the deep, blue eyes that stared unblinking at Charles, waiting for him to speak first, to make the initial move to open dialog.

Charles cleared his throat, the sound falling flat in the soundproof room. The two men were alone, but both knew there were at least four cameras on them, one in each corner, to capture every detail.

"How are you today?" Charles asked. He picked up his pen, the tip poised and waiting for his answer.

His restraints clicked softly as the man shrugged. "I've been better. I've been worse." He tilted his head to the side, watching Charles scratch his answer down. His scalp and face were showing a weeks worth of stubble, a dark shadow where the thick black hair on his head usually would be.

Charles opened one of the files in front of him and scanned the first page. "Your last medical examination shows nothing new. It's even noted here that you cooperated for part of it." He tapped the report and glanced up when the prisoner snorted.

"You mean I allowed them to restrain me this time without being sedated. Is that UNIT's version of cooperating?" The prisoner raised an eyebrow and leaned forward as far as his restraints would allow, the leather around his waist, and attaching him to his chair, creaked "I don't want to be drugged anymore, Doctor. It's as simple as that."

"It maybe as simple as that for you, but for us, it means you might finally want to talk, answer questions."

The prisoner leaned back in his chair. "Answer questions? When you give me nothing in return? Why should I answer UNIT's questions?" he hissed, his lips peeling back from his teeth.

Charles sighed. "Because you're a sleeper agent, Mr. Jones, and we want to know, as the last of Torchwood, who you are, and what you're planning to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sleeper  
>Written by: Psikitty <p>

Status: 2/?

Warnings for this chapter: None  
>Pairing: JackIanto (eventually)  
>Summary: UNIT has a prisoner they have been trying to interrogate for months. Now he's finally willing to talk. Takes place after COE. Spoilers for everything except TW:MD.<br>Disclaimer: This is the work of a fan. No money is being made from this.

A/N:

Thanks to everyone that has read so far!

All mistakes are mine.

Chapter Two

Ianto threw back his head and laughed. "So you've said before," he chuckled. His smile dropped. "I don't believe you." Ianto didn't believe anything that UNIT told him. Ever since he had woken up in a UNIT hospital, nothing had seemed real, UNIT's treatment of him, most of all. The things they told him, Jack gone, Gwen missing along with her husband, it couldn't be true. After everything the three of them had gone through together, that they would leave him to the tender mercies of UNIT was beyond explanation. That _Jack _would leave him... Jack had promised him, when he came back from his time with the Doctor, that he would never leave like that again. UNIT wanted Ianto to believe otherwise.

Ianto studied the middle age man, the one assigned to get answers that he didn't have. Green's salt and pepper hair stood up in patches, signs he habitually ran his fingers through the strands when agitated. Ianto wondered what had annoyed the man before coming to see him.

"After the incident with the 456, Captain Jack Harkness left planet." Dr. Green pulled a file out of the pile in front of him. "We have energy signature readings, along with satellite footage proving this. Gwen Cooper-Williams disappeared with her husband shortly after. We have every reason to believe that she is still on earth." Dr. Green gave Ianto a pitying look. "I will reiterate, you are the last of Torchwood."

This was the first time Ianto had heard why UNIT thought Jack was gone. He allowed himself three seconds. Three seconds to close his eyes and feel despair. Three seconds to panic and feel his heart break. When time was up, he opened his eyes. "I don't believe you. I don't know if you are aware of this, Dr. Green, but I use to work with a woman named Toshiko Sato. Tosh was once a guest of UNIT. I know how you work. I know the tactics you use to drive a prisoner to say, or do, anything to get out, to tell you what you want."

"Really, Mr. Jones, what you are imagining isn't true. Torchwood is disbanded. Harkness has abandoned this planet. So you see-"

Ianto cut him off. "I see nothing. Nothing except for an illegal detention for unspecified crimes. Jack Harkness would never leave this planet." He narrowed his eyes. "Protecting this planet and its people are his life's work. He-"

Now it was Dr. Green's turn to cut Ianto off. "And what a long life it's been." Another file was opened. He turned it around to face Ianto, pictures spilling across the table. Ianto's hungry eyes drank in the first sight of Jack in months. There were so many pictures. Drawings done in charcoal and ink, tintypes, Polaroids, and newer high definition pictures taken with a digital camera, a jumbled timeline of Jack Harkness.

"Do you think to shock me?" Ianto asked.

"I think to show you that we are perfectly aware of Jack Harkness and his condition."

"Have you met the man?" Ianto asked. "To know Jack Harkness, is to be aware of him. His very being allows for nothing less."

"Is that why you started sleeping with him, Mr. Jones?" Charles asked mildly. "Or was it to help your cover while you aided and abetted a Cyberman?"

Lisa. It always started with Lisa. His first betrayal. One that, to this day, he still hadn't forgiven himself for. Not completely. His eyes became unfocused as his thoughts turned inward.

2007

Ianto stared down at the man under him, his heart thundering in his ears. Ianto and Jack's breath sawed in and out through lips that were inches apart, quickly syncing until Ianto felt like they were breathing for each other. In and out. In and out. Jack's eyes became hooded and Ianto couldn't look away.

_So blue, _he thought. Ianto felt like he was drowning in an endless sea of blue.

Jack slid a hand up Ianto's arm and grasped a shoulder. Languid warmth spread from the contact, sliding like liquid through Ianto's body.

_Lisa_.

Ianto jerked back. "I should go," he muttered scrambling up from the other man's body. He sidestepped the pterodactyl on the ground and hurried from the warehouse. He didn't stop until he was several blocks away, collapsing against a tree. His head dropped into shaking hands, his fingers tunneling into his hair.

"Get the man's trust. Get into Torchwood Three. Get Lisa in. Get help. Don't get killed," he muttered to himself. It had become his mantra since pulling Lisa out of that hell of fire and screeching metal. It's how they had survived so far. At first it had been, _Get up! Walk! _Something that should have been simple, but had taken all of his will power at the time.

_Don't let them find you_, had followed next. _Don't let them see._ _Don't let the Cybermen see you. Don't let the Daleks hear you_. If Ianto had let himself think of much more, he would have frozen from the terror.

_Find Lisa._

When he had found her, a part of him went mad.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sleeper

Status: 3/?

Warnings for Chapter: sex, angst, cheating (on Lisa)

Word Count for Chapter: 2029

Pairing: Jack/Ianto 

Summary: UNIT has a prisoner they have been trying to interrogate for months. Now he's finally willing to talk.

Spoiler Warnings:Takes place after COE. Spoilers for everything except TW:MD. Eventual spoilers for TWN: Twilight Streets.

Summery for Chapter: Events before TW S1. Jack and Ianto's first kiss. 

Disclaimer: This is the work of a fan. No money is being made from this.

A/N: This whole fic will follow through out Ianto and Jack's relationship from the beginning. Eventually, it will tie into what is happening to Ianto as a prisoner of UNIT.

Thanks again to everyone who is reading!

All mistakes are mine.

Chapter Three

Seeing Lisa like that, flesh and blood fused seamlessly with metal and oil, did something to Ianto. At the time, he had actually felt a part of his mind snapping, fracturing beyond repair at the horror.

He had thought she was dead.

There were times when he wished she _had_ died.

The first week at Torchwood Three had been a revelation for Ianto. Things were so much different here. In his kind moments, he mentally used the word 'relaxed'. In his not-so-kind moments... Well, there were a lot of those at first.

Each day he left his apartment, his anxiety high.

_Did they find Lisa? Are they waiting for me to walk right into a blaze of bullets? Would they finally noticed the power surges?_

_Did she survive the night?_

His need to check on Lisa drove him to the Hub before anyone else. He had the excuse of wanting to tidy up and make fresh coffee before the others got there.

He had learned early on that no one saw him, not really. If he just remained quietly in the background and anticipated their needs, no one cared if he disappeared into the archives for hours at a time. Some days Ianto didn't feel as if he were real at all. Just some ghost slowly fading away, one that didn't realize he was dead and it was time to move on. He didn't belong with the rest of the team. He wasn't one of _them_. But he also wasn't Ianto from Torchwood One anymore. That Ianto had a girlfriend that could breath on her own. That Ianto could take her out on dates and complain to her about the Senior Archivist shagging his secretary in the copy room. That Ianto had purpose and a place in this world.

Lisa was his only anchor. Without her, he would drown, swept under the tide of his own grief and pain. He lacked a purpose and so had created one for himself. Born of the horror of Canary Wharf, his one thought was to help Lisa, to get back what was lost. It was a small spark of hope, one that he nurtured until it turned into a blazing flame of obsession that threatened to consume him. Ianto had come to realize he no longer cared.

Except for Jack.

Jack and his penetrating eyes and his charming smile. Jack with his light touches on the shoulder. Those touches burned Ianto's skin through all three layers of his clothing each time.

And that scent...

That goddamn scent of Captain Jack Harkness. Ianto would lay awake at night with that scent in his nostrils. The smell would linger on his skin even after taking a shower the moment he returned to his apartment. There was no describing it as anything other than pure lust. Ianto would breath it in and desire would slam into his belly, curling a fist around his rapidly hardening cock. He dreaded and craved it. Jack's smell tapped into a primal part of Ianto's brain that he liked to keep firmly shut away.

His mouth would water wanting a taste of the other man. Did he taste as good as he smelled? Ianto found himself anticipating the next time he could see the captain. At first, going to the Hub meant checking on Lisa, but slowly it came to mean so much more. Ianto began to find a certain pride in serving Harkness. There was something about the man's charm that was irritating and infectious at the same time. Ianto found that he wanted to please him, the one person in all the world that seemed to give a damn about Ianto, however small.

Ianto slipped a needle through Jack's coat, the thin metal flickering in and out as he weaved thread through a tear in the shoulder. He sat on the dingy couch in the Hub, the soft buzz of the Rift monitors accompanied the trickle of water from the fountain above him. Everyone had gone home for the night, but Ianto couldn't seem to make himself leave. With Lisa sleeping quietly downstairs and the familiar sounds of the Hub around him, he felt relaxed. It was something he rarely felt anymore. His days were always spent on the edge. The edge of discovery. The edge of lies and truth. The edge of want and need.

Ianto squeezed his eyes shut and shoved the heel of his hand into his eye, pressing until he saw bright flashes of light. What was it about the damned man? Why did Ianto's thoughts constantly turn to him? He had even taken to lying to Lisa, something he had sworn never to do. She couldn't know. She could never know the things Ianto was thinking. It wasn't her fault that they could no longer do the things they use to. If anything, Ianto was to blame for this. He hadn't realized what kind of person he truly was before Canary Wharf. Now he knew better. But Lisa... He wouldn't betray her. She deserved better than that. She deserved to have someone that would remain true to her.

He jerked his thumb back as he stabbed into it. A fat bead of blood welled up and he stuffed the tip into his mouth and sucked on it, tasting the metallic tang seep onto his tongue.

"Shit," he mumbled, his eyes searching the coat for drops of blood. He had just cleaned it.

Someone clucked their tongue. "Language, Mr. Jones." Ianto's eyes flew to his right. Jack stood just feet away, his thumbs hooked into his bracers. Jack placed a hand over his heart, his eyes widening in feigned shock. "I'm appalled!" His hand dropped and he rocked back on his heels. "But I also want to hear more." He winked at the younger man.

"Laying it on just a bit thick, aren't you, sir?" Ianto asked mildly. He tore his gaze away from the other man and went back to his sewing. He tried to ignore the rapid beating of his heart and stared intently at his work.

He sucked in a quiet breath as Jack stepped closer. A shadow fell across Ianto and he refused to look up at him. He was so intent on ignoring Jack and resisting the urge to close his eyes and breath in the other man's scent, that he stabbed himself in the thumb again. He had driven the needle in deep and it stuck a good half an inch into his flesh.

"Shit," he swore again.

Jack dropped to his knees in front of Ianto. "Here, let me." Jack took Ianto's hand in his and carefully slid the needle free. He held up the blood tipped needle, still attached to his coat by thread.

"Thank you, sir," Ianto muttered. The hand that Jack was holding, burned.

"Just doing my job. I've got to keep all of you safe. Whether it's Weevils or sewing needles." Jack dropped the needle and turned Ianto's hand over in his. He ran his fingers over Ianto's palm as he examined the still bleeding puncture.

"You don't have to do this, you know. I can sew it if it needs," Jack said softly.

Ianto barely heard him, his whole being focused on the curling sensation in his belly with each gentle pass of Jack's fingers on his palm. He cleared his throat. "It's my job, sir."

"Is it?" Jack asked. "I don't think we ever got around to defining your job. You've been here for three months now. In that time you've proven me wrong. We did need a butler." He waved vaguely around the Hub. "This place has been cleaner than I've seen it in years."

Ianto's whole body felt languid, his chest rising and falling in synch with each swipe of Jack's fingers. did the man not know what he was doing to him? Ianto wanted to scream, but he kept up the inane conversation. "And how many years would that be, sir?" He was proud that his voice came out only slightly breathy.

"Ever since I took over. Was never much one for cleaning." Jack gave Ianto a slow, boyish smile.

_Don't ask_, Ianto thought. _ Don't do it_. "What are you much for then, sir?"

Jack's smile grew blinding. "Why, Ianto, I thought you would never ask me." He leaned in close. Just like in the warehouse, when Jack had finally given Ianto his job, Ianto couldn't look away. "Why don't I show you instead," he whispered.

Ianto shuddered as Jack's breath ghosted over his skin. His eyes flicked down to Jack's lips and he groaned as the other man's tongue peeked out to moisten them. His cock was harder than he had ever felt it before, bordering on painful.

_Just a taste_, he thought. _Just a taste to see if it's as good as he smells. _ With another groan, Ianto gave in, throwing all of his resolve and guilt away.

The kiss was light at first. It was a question wanting to be answered. It was a tasting that quickly spiraled into devouring. Jack's tongue swept in Ianto's mouth in a crude mimicry of other acts. Ianto could do nothing but grip Jack's shoulders, holding on as Jack gave him the best kiss of his life.

_Too fast, _Ianto's mind yelled_. Too much. _But he couldn't stop himself from kissing Jack back. He couldn't seem to prevent the rolling of his hips against Jack's heavy thigh.

"Going to come," he gasped into Jack's mouth.

The other man smiled against his lips. "Do it. I want to see Ianto Jones when he comes. I want to see you uncontrolled." Jack's breathing was ragged. Ianto was vaguely aware of Jack's hand in his own pants, his arm jerking quickly. "I'm going to come too. God, I've wanted to do this for months."

Ianto felt Jack's teeth grazing across the column of his throat and he threw his head back, crying out as he came.

"Oh, god, Jack!" he yelled as his cock pulsed again and again. Jack's hand flew over his own cock and he gave a strangled shout against Ianto's neck.

They lay there gasping for breath, Ianto slumped against the couch he would never see the same again and Jack against him on the floor.

What had he done? Ianto had never come like this before. Not so swiftly or so hard. Jack had barely touched him, they still had their clothes on.

Ianto's hands began to shake as guilt came crashing in, sweeping away his post orgasm haze. he pushed at Jack's shoulders. "I have to go."

Jack lifted his head up, his satisfied grin slipping off his face. "What?"

"I have to go." Ianto swallowed and pushed Jack harder. "I shouldn't have done this."

The other man's brows furrowed as he moved away. "Ianto-"

"This can't happen again, sir," Ianto whispered. He stood up and grimaced at the feeling of rapidly cooling semen in his pants. "I'll fix your coat tomorrow. Good night."

Jack's mouth snapped shut and he scrubbed his face with his hands. "All right, Ianto. We'll do it your way. For now..." he sighed.

Ianto made his way across the Hub towards the cog door. He stopped as he waited for it to roll open, his hands clenched into fists. He could feel jack's eyes boring into his stiffened back. Ianto wanted to scream at the door to hurry up. His thoughts frantic, the door seemed to take longer than usual, the Hub mocking him and forcing him to stay with his shame.

How could he have done that to Lisa? How could he prevent himself from doing it again? That moment with Jack had shaken Ianto's world. It also had shown him how truly selfish he had become. Cheating on Lisa. At this point, what was another lie?

When the door opened wide enough for Ianto to walk through he didn't look back. He also knew a truth so harsh, he couldn't breath with the realization. The day that Ianto Jones's lies came home to roost, he wouldn't survive the onslaught.

For the first time, Ianto felt guilty for lying to Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is the work of a fan. No money is being made from this.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait! And thanks so much for everyone that has read thus far!

_UNified Intelligence Taskforce _

_London_

_Interrogation Report_

_Subject: Prisoner #84635673_

_Session Number: 12_

_Observations: An exchange of information is in order for today. I've been authorized to give prisoner limited access to his initial medical intake report (See: Medical Report pages1-8)_

"Do you honestly think that Jack Harkness can be seduced if he didn't want to be?" Ianto asked, incredulous. "UNIT... you remind me so much of Torchwood One. You love your paperwork and your bureaucracy so much. What we do-what Torchwood and UNIT do-is so much more than paperwork and cataloging. UNIT has lost it's heart." His lips twitched in a cold smile. "If it even had one in the first place."

"Don't try to change the subject, Mr. Jones," Green snapped. "This isn't about us. This is about you and Torchwood. This is about Torchwood and Captain Harkness harboring a sleeper agent in it's midst. Did you think that Torchwood Three was completely destroyed? All of it's records lost? We have enough information on you alone to put you away for the rest of your life-however long that might be- until you give us the answers that we want."

Ianto felt his anger rising. It bubbled in his belly and throat, pouring out of his mouth between clenched teeth despite knowing it played right into Green's hands. "You have nothing except wild assumptions!" This was more than a dam breaking, it was a tsunami of bitterness, anger and fear. It was a wall of force that one saw coming, but could do nothing about as it rose towards you.

"When I get out of here, I'm going as high as I can and exposing UNIT for what it is. All of you have gone mad. The 456... You're looking to point that finger at someone else, to make Torchwood culpable." Ianto's face twisted with rage. "I won't let you. I don't know what you did to me, but I won't let you get away with it."

Green spread his hands in a gesture of innocence. "We've done nothing to you, Mr. Jones. What is it you remember before coming here?" He didn't deign to answer any of Ianto's other allegations.

"I..." Ianto trailed off and his eyebrows came down sharply. "I..." His eyes rolled as his head dropped back, cracking into the chair. His hands clenched into fists and his knuckles turned white from the strain. His mouth opened and he screamed.

Green slapped his hands over his ears as he tried to drown out the sound, but it did no good. The sound bled through his fingers. It wasn't quite pain or fear, but a mixture of the two, blending with rage. The door behind him slammed open and Green turned and gestured with his elbow towards the cameras and shook his head. The UNIT guard nodded and backed out. Green had no doubt the man would go back to the surveillance room.

Seven months ago...

The first thing Ianto noticed was that it was red. No, not red. It was more of a crimson, like blood just beginning to congeal. It was almost the same shade as Ianto's favorite dress shirt, the one that Jack liked so much.

_..Jack.._

His heart heaved and thumped as it tried to shudder to a start.

_Where was Jack?_

Ianto's right index finger twitched as he tried to get up. His body felt numb and disconnected from his mind.

_I can't move._

Lungs filled, inflating for the first time in days. He sucked in a breath and gasped through parted lips long dry.

_What's happening to-_

At first it started out as a tingle in his right hand. The feeling of pins and needles grew as it spread up his arm and across his chest, quickly becoming knives. His nerves were on fire as each one awoke, the synapses in his brain firing through out his body like some sort of systems check. His mouth snapped shut, his teeth barely missing his tongue as his body stiffened in agony.

_Jack!_

Ianto's eyes slid shut as he tried not to scream.

_Jack. Jack. _

Tears leaked out of his tightly closed eyes as the unrelenting pain swept over his body.

_..._

Finally his mouth opened and he screamed.

Ianto stared at the ceiling and the recessed and caged lights above him. His chest heaved as he gasped for breath, his whole body shaking in remembered pain. He could feel Green's eyes on him and hear the scratching of that fucking pen on paper.

How could he have forgotten that? Ianto had prayed for death that day. He'd begged for it the moment his vocal chords began to function. The deep red sheet he'd been under had been swept away to reveal two UNIT soldiers with their guns trained on his forehead. Ianto could do nothing but shake and scream, his words tumbling out between his cracked lips. _"Make it stop. Make it stop. MAKE IT STOP!"_

"What did you do to me?" Ianto croaked, his throat raw.

Green let the silence drag out as he carefully chose his words. "We did nothing to you. I don't know how many more times, or ways, I can say it."

Ianto heard the rustle of paper as Green pulled out yet another one of those damned files. "Your medical report at intake."

He looked down finally and blinked as his eyes slowly adjusted from staring at the lights. Ianto glanced at the file opened in front of him, his eyes flickering back and forth. "I don't understand..."

"It's very simple, Mr. Jones. Three days after you died at Thames House, you suddenly began screaming, apparently not as dead as was initially thought. UNIT decided to take custody of you as-"

"Insurance?" Ianto asked.

Green's lips twitched. "As you like. You were comatose for thirteen days. During that time, an anomaly was found in your DNA. It began to change into something we had never seen before."

"What?" Ianto whispered.

"You're not quite human, Mr. Jones. Considering your past and that nothing about this was ever reported to UNIT or in the Torchwood files we have, UNIT found there was sufficient evidence to keep you." Green's smile didn't reach his eyes. He placed his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers together.

"Who are you really, Ianto Jones?"


End file.
